Technical Field
The present invention relates to a waveform signal output device and a waveform signal signal output method for driving a solenoid valve, and more particularly to a device and a method for outputting a signal that drives a solenoid valve used in a drive unit of a vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
In general, vehicles and machines used in various industrial fields are driven by controlling a solenoid valve. A control unit of the vehicles and machines outputs a waveform signal, and the solenoid valve is driven depending on the output waveform signal. That is, an injector, a high pressure pump valve, an automatic transmission hydraulic valve, and the like of the vehicles are controlled through the solenoid valves, and the control unit includes an MCU that performs various calculation and a solenoid valve driving IC that generates a waveform signal using the calculation result.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of a waveform signal output device for driving a solenoid valve according to the related art. Referring to FIG. 1, vehicle driving information on a crank shaft, a cam shaft, gears, a fuel rail hydraulic pressure, and the like is input to an MCU 102, and the MCU 102 calculates and processes the vehicle driving information and outputs a driving command signal for driving a solenoid valve.
A solenoid valve driving IC 104 reads waveform data from a memory according to the driving command signal and outputs a waveform signal for driving the solenoid valve.
Here, the driving command signal may include waveform data for generating a waveform signal and a waveform signal renewing request for renewing the waveform signal using the waveform data. In this way, the solenoid valve driving IC 104 may read waveform data from a memory (not illustrated) and generate a waveform signal as the renewal of the waveform is requested, and may output the generated waveform signal.
FIG. 2 is a view for explaining a distortion phenomenon of a waveform signal according a waveform signal output device of the related art. Referring to FIG. 2, the MCU 102 transmits a driving command signal to the solenoid valve driving IC 104 according to various driving modes. As described above, the driving command signal may include a waveform renewal request and waveform data.
Meanwhile, the solenoid valve driving IC 104 reads waveform data Data1 from the memory and outputs a waveform signal, and as illustrated in FIG. 2, a time period 206 spent to read waveform data from the memory 106 by the solenoid valve driving IC 104 is delayed in a section from a time point 202 when the solenoid valve driving IC 104 starts to read waveform data from the memory 106 to a time point 204 when a waveform signal is output from the solenoid valve driving IC 104.
Accordingly, when the MCU 102 transmits a driving command signal that commands waveform data Data2 to be changed together with a waveform renewal request, the waveform data Data1 of the memory 106 may be changed to the waveform data Data2 while the memory 106 reads the waveform data Data1. In this case, distortion occurs in a waveform signal 213 output form the solenoid valve driving IC 104, and the waveform distortion phenomenon causes a significant control defect.